Toska
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Sherlock no lo quiere ver sufrir, solo quiere recuerdos felices para John.


A Sherlock siempre le gustó el olor de los árboles cuando esa fresca brisa le acariciaba el rostro, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz que aceptaba gustoso, solo y únicamente por el hecho de sentirlo en Sussex.

Quién diría que no necesitaría tener una avanzada edad para querer sentarse afuera de la casa, con una manta en las piernas y entrelazar sus dedos mirando cómo las hojas se movían suavemente ante el capricho del viento.

—Entonces, eso es todo— dijo John sentado a su lado

—Supongo, sí—

—De acuerdo—

John parecía tranquilo, sus piernas no se movían, ni tampoco presionaba sus manos en puños. Solo estaba… pensando.

—Sabes que el hecho de querer estar aquí, no significada. No tienes por qué estar tan pensativo—

John suspiró fastidiado — ¿Ni estando en silencio es suficiente para ti? No he dicho ninguna sola palabra, Sherlock—

—Es justo por eso que molesta tanto—

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? —

—Quiero que me trates exactamente como siempre lo haces. Eso no es mucho pedir, John—

Sherlock se removió intranquilo en su silla, al menos discutir con John era parte de la rutina de siempre.

—Intento hacerlo, pero… —John presionó sus labios en una fina línea obligándose a callar

—Pero no puedes— terminó Sherlock —No puedes tratarme igual por el hecho de… —

—Cállate, Sherlock— interrumpió John

John soportó esa penetrante mirada por unos tortuosos segundos.

—Decirlo o no, no cambiará los hechos, John—

— ¿Puedes callarte? Si vas a abrir la boca que sea para algo más interesante, sé que puedes hacerlo—

John estaba enojado, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Sherlock suspiró profundo volviendo su mirada al frente hacia los árboles.

—El afectado debería ser yo, no tú—

— ¿Qué mierda has dicho? —

Ahora era Sherlock era quien soportaba aquella mirada.

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir, Sherlock? —

— ¡Por Dios, John, deja de ser tan dramático! ¡El que tiene el maldito tumor soy yo! ¡Y no me estás ayudando mucho estando tan callado y aburrido todo el tiempo! —

John entonces se levantó tirando la silla con fuerza detrás de él, esta chocó con la pared de la casa. Entró furioso directo a su habitación dispuesto a empacar sus pertenencias.

Había pasado las últimas semanas reuniéndose con colegas buscando una segunda opinión, aunque supiera que no habría remedio. Él quiso encontrar algún haz de luz, algo que le diera esperanza para alargar la vida de Sherlock; sin embargo, mientras más lo buscaba, más duro le pegaba la realidad de que Sherlock Holmes estaba muriendo y no había manera de salvarlo.

—John, lo lamento, por favor… —

Escuchó la voz de Sherlock a sus espaldas mientras terminaba de empacar su segunda maleta.

—Si lo que quieres es tener lo mismo de siempre, entonces yo estoy demás aquí—

—Sabes muy bien que no quiero eso—

John se volteó molesto, furioso, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quieres! Desde que llegamos no has estado más que apagado y triste y cuanto más quiero hacerte sentir mejor ¡Más hijo de puta te vuelves! —

Se acercó a Sherlock, quien le negaba la mirada avergonzado. John sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Crees que sólo a ti te afecta esto, ¿verdad? Que sólo a ti te debe afectar ¡Pues no es así! ¡No es así, maldita sea! —

Cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, John intentó calmarse dándose vuelta para volverle a dar la espalda a Sherlock.

Se limpió el rostro mientras respiraba hondo.

—Decidiste terminar nuestra relación y yo tuve que aceptarlo— el resentimiento se sentía en sus palabras —Decidiste no tomar el tratamiento y también tuve que aceptarlo. Decidiste venir aquí a morir y yo, a pesar de todos mis ruegos y súplicas, tuve que aceptarlo. Todo por ti, para que todo se haga a tu manera—

Volteó nuevamente para enfrentarlo.

—Todo es por ti y para ti, Sherlock, pero nunca piensas en cómo a los demás les puede afectar—

—John, yo solo quería evitar ser una carga, no quería… —

— ¡No eres una carga! ¡Has dejado gente en Londres que realmente te quiere y estarán a tu lado cuand-…! —

No podía decirlo, John no se atrevía.

—Cuando muera— dijo Sherlock

John sintió que su control se perdía otra vez, sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas hasta que estas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No… — susurró —No lo digas… —

Sherlock se acercó a él y lo abrazó también sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Y es que no era que le temiera a la muerte, morir no le importaba en realidad; él lloraba por John, por dejarlo solo en una pena que nunca podría aliviar. Su inevitable muerte lo dañaría y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Lo haría sufrir por segunda vez y esta vez no había retorno.

—Lo lamento— susurró —No quiero hacerte sufrir, John… no quiero hacerte daño—

* * *

Sherlock no quería irse cuando él ya no pudiera moverse, se negaba a esperar a que ese maldito tumor termine por acabarlo. Ya le había quitado su don, eso que lo hacía diferentes a todos, el que lo hacía especial, ya no tenía deducciones, su palacio mental estaba en ruinas y lo que su mente alguna vez le brindó había desaparecido. Por eso no estaba dispuesto a esperar a ver cómo le arrebataba también su dignidad.

Sabía que John estaría ahí, él jamás lo dejaría, se lo había prometido aquella noche donde por fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos. John siempre cumplía sus promesas. Pero no quería verlo llorar por su estado en decadencia, no se perdonaría el verlo preocupado a su lado mientras agonizaba en la cama de un hospital, sin poder moverse ni decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Sherlock no quería que cuando John piense en el último recuerdo de ambos juntos, sea la de él agonizando, tomados de la mano sabiendo que estaban a poco tiempo de separarse. No, no dejaría que John lo recuerde en un ataúd, frío y quieto. No, no se merecía eso, Sherlock lo quería dejar con un recuerdo hermoso, uno feliz, íntimo… porque así quería que lo recordara, porque así le hacía sentir a él.

—Ah… John… — susurró sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse

—Sherlock… —

John cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras inclinaba su cabeza hasta sentir el pecho de Sherlock. Las piernas de su pareja lo rodeaban por la cadera mientras se movían deliciosamente sincronizadas.

Por más que los jadeos de Sherlock lo excitaran más y más, John lo hacía gentil, amoroso, tierno. Ahora no había necesidad de juegos ni perversiones, ellos solo querían decirse que se amaban, querían acariciarse, sentirse, besarse hasta perder el conocimiento.

Sherlock apartó todo pensamiento para solo llenarse de John con todos sus sentidos; sin embargo no podía evitar esa tristeza que le provocaba el ser consciente de que no podrá entregarle más momentos así a John. Nunca más podrá escuchar su voz, sentir su piel, ni mucho menos entregarse a él.

—Te amo… — susurró mientras el rubio subía para besar su cuello —John, te amo… — susurró en su oreja

—Te amo, mi amor— respondió John

Sherlock fue rodeado por los brazos de John haciendo que su cuerpo se encorvara, y su pareja encontrara esa sensible parte dentro de él. Gimió aferrándose con fuerza con sus brazos, empujándose con más necesidad, John apretó su abrazo, sus músculos tensos por el esfuerzo.

—Dios… John, ¡John!... —

John sintió el orgasmo de Sherlock tan intenso que desencadenó el suyo de inmediato, y fue largo, tan placentero. El delgado cuerpo que reclamaba suyo temblaba despertando su necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo, porque lo amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Sherlock buscó sus labios y lo beso devorando su boca como si de eso dependiera su vida, John adoraba ser el dueño de esos labios y tener el privilegio de sentirlos todas las veces que quisiera. Todo en Sherlock era tan perfecto, tanto que John sentía abrumarse por todo lo que le provocaba a su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Preguntó John en un susurro, Sherlock lo sintió igual que una suave caricia.

—Sí… — respondió abriendo los ojos —Eso fue… — sonrió —asombroso—

—Tengo más de donde vino eso—

Ambos rieron acurrucándose el uno con el otro frente al fuego de la chimenea. Se miraron a los ojos regalándose cansadas y satisfechas sonrisas

—Dijiste que querías hacer el amor todas las veces que fueran posibles—

—Admito que no creí que lo pudiéramos hacer tantas veces—

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, Sherlock, ya no tengo veinte años—

Volvieron a reír, memorizando cada mínima parte de sus rostros, no importara cuántas veces se hayan observado, siempre era como verse por primera vez.

Sherlock cerró los ojos cuando la mano de John acarició su mejilla, luego la tomó y la dirigió a sus labios para besar sus dedos con ternura y amor.

—Me haces tan feliz, John ¿Yo te hago feliz? —

—Cada minuto de mi vida—

John lo abrazó y él llevó su mano lentamente hasta esa cabeza de rubios cabellos para acariciarlo, sobando la piel en su camino. John se sentía tan tibio, tan placentero, tan suyo. La respiración del rubio chocando en su pecho.

—Te amo, Sherlock. Por favor, siempre recuérdalo, te amo tanto—

El abrazo de John se hizo más fuerte y Sherlock de pronto sintió miedo de irse. Cerró los ojos apartando esa sensación tan lejos como pudo.

—Repítelo—

—Te amo—

—Dímelo otra vez, John, dime que me amas, por favor—

—Te amo, Sherlock, te amo, te amo—

Sherlock escuchó cada _Te amo_ una y otra vez, grabando la voz de su pareja en lo más profundo de su memoria. Lo apretó a él sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel junto al suyo, bajó un poco el rostro para sentir el cabello de John en su nariz y respirar su olor. Lo quería recordar así, quería enterrar cada recuerdo en su cabeza, cada pequeño detalle, porque empezó a tener miedo otra vez y no quería demostrarlo.

* * *

Despertó con una ligera sensación de frío, frunció el ceño y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse poco a poco. El fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado y por lo que podía ver, no hace mucho. Levantó su brazo buscando a Sherlock a su espalda, pero su mano solo tocaba la manta que habían colocado la noche anterior. Una alarma en él se despertó y volteó de inmediato, ¿dónde estaba Sherlock?

Se colocó su pantalón, su camisa y sus zapatos, luego caminó por la casa llamándolo sin obtener respuesta, y mientras más buscaba, más alarmado se sentía… un mal presentimiento.

—No… —

Dijo asustado al darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba solo en casa, pues sabía lo que eso significaba.

— ¡Sherlock! —

Salió corriendo de la casa, su corazón acelerado retumbando en su pecho. Sabía a dónde ir, sabía perfectamente lo que Sherlock había hecho o estaba a punto de hacer y, con lágrimas en los ojos, pedía por favor poder llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock! —

Gritó con fuerza mientras corría a toda velocidad viendo el lago a distancia entre los árboles, pero cuando llegó a la orilla, no había nadie. El agua estaba sin ningún movimiento y el viento soplaba haciendo sonar las hojas de los árboles, imperturbable y tranquilo.

Sherlock se había ido.

John cayó de rodillas rindiéndose ante el dolor, cubrió su rostro con sus manos llorando la pérdida del hombre que amaba. Él sabía que pasaría, sabía que Sherlock no permitiría que lo vea irse, pero no era justo, porque dolía igual o peor y ni siquiera le había podido decir adiós. Él lo sabía ¡lo sabía!, pero no pensó que pasara tan pronto, tan repentino.

Una mano tomó su hombro y John no se molestó en mirar, lloraba la muerte de Sherlock por segunda vez y no había nada que pudiera remediarlo.

—Doctor Watson—

La voz quebrada de Mycroft no fue reconfortante, ahora nada podría serlo sin Sherlock a su lado.

—Lo sabías— dijo John finalmente mirándolo —Sabías que era hoy ¡lo sabías! —

Mycroft tenía los ojos vidriosos y rojizos, él había estado llorando la muerte de su hermano.

—Lo lamento—

— ¡No pude decirle adiós! — John se levantó —No pude hacerlo… yo… —

John quería gritar, pero su pena era tan grande y pesada que, por más esfuerzo que pusiera para gritar, esta se quebraba y cortaba sus palabras casi en susurros.

—Yo no pude… yo no… —

—Fue el último favor que me pidió mi hermano… — los ojos de Mycroft se llenaban de lágrimas —Lo último que me pidió, necesito que lo comprenda—

Al cerrar sus ojos, John vio la imagen de Sherlock frente a él sonriéndolo luego de haberle hecho el amor. Se veía tan hermoso y tan feliz.

—Él dijo que quería que lo recordaras de la manera en la que tú le hacías sentir— continuó Mycroft —Quería que lo recordaras feliz—

John sintió su corazón romperse, Sherlock se había ido y esta vez para siempre, pero sin dramas, ni lágrimas, ni despedidas. Él solo desapareció bajo las aguas del lago y no volvió. No podían buscarlo, John sabía que no sería necesario, si Sherlock quería irse de esa manera, él debía respetarlo por más doloroso que fuera.

Sollozando, miró las tranquilas aguas por un momento y luego caminó lentamente hasta sumergir sus pies. No había tumba al cuál hablarle, ni flores que poner… y fue entonces que una oleada de lágrimas volvió a él al darse cuenta que, en realidad, sin recuerdos tristes, sería más sencillo para él dejarlo ir. Sherlock se había preocupado por él hasta el último minuto de su vida.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el viento en su rostro secando sus lágrimas, el recuerdo de Sherlock sonriéndole frente al fuego mientras acariciaba su mejilla volvió a él.

—Adiós, amor—

Dijo sintiendo los brazos de Sherlock rodeándole y su voz susurrándole al oído un _"Te amo"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Toska" _no tiene traducción en nuestro idioma, pero recuerdo que era algo parecido a la pena muy dolorosa que se siente en el alma. Si no recuerdo mal, es una palabra rusa.

De todas maneras, aconsejo que hagan su propia investigación para una explicación más detallada :)  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
